Time's Up
by Ekhi
Summary: Daryl se dirige a ver a su hermano como cada semana. (AU) [Este fic pertenece al juego "Primera vez" del foro OPEN! WALKERS INSIDE ]
**Disclaimer:** Ni la serie ni los personajes me pertenecen. Hago esto para matar el tiempo (o más bien tiempo que debería invertir en otras cosas acaba aquí transformado). No saco beneficios, obvio.

 **Sumario:** Daryl se dirige a ver a su hermano como cada semana. (AU) [Este fic pertenece al juego "Primera vez" del foro OPEN! WALKERS INSIDE ]

 **Advertencias:** lenguaje.

Ya que suspendieron una de mis clases de hoy me puse a pensar en algo para este reto y lo que empezó como una cosa, se tornó en otra y quizá acabe convirtiéndose en otra diferente. Perdonad las posibles erratas y los posibles OoOCismos de los personajes, sobre todo de aquellos que no manejo tan a menudo.

* * *

Daryl salió del tráiler con el casco en la mano, ese que había cogido en un arrebato en el último momento antes de cerrar la puerta. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, ese pelo del que su hermano hacía chistes comparándolo con el de una mujer. Demasiado largo, aunque no hiciera jamás un esfuerzo en peinárselo. Demasiado femenino aunque algunos de los cantantes favoritos de su hermano llevaran melenas que casi les llegaban hasta el culo.

Recorrió los pocos metros que le acercaban a la moto, esa que su hermano le había dejado a su cargo entre risas jocosas mientras los agentes le colocaban las esposas a su espalda. No le había dicho que se cuidara o que aquello era una equivocación (aunque ambos sabían de sobra que no lo era y Merle no era dado a mentirle, no a él, no demasiado). Sólo le hizo prometer que cuidaría de su moto como lo hacía de su pelo o le partiría las piernas una vez saliera de la cárcel.

La moto era uno de sus temas recurrentes cuando recorría las millas que separaban su cochambroso tráiler de la prisión a donde le habían enviado. Si seguía de una pieza. Si estaba engrasada. Si estaba limpia. Si había dado una nueva capa de pintura. Si ya le había tirado del asiento sabiendo que no era él.

Capullo.

Daryl tomó asiento y se colocó el casco, ajustando la trabilla bajo su mentón. Remangó las mangas de su chaqueta hasta la mitad del antebrazo y encendió el motor sonriendo ante el grave ronroneo.

Echando un último vistazo a la puerta cerrada, asegurándose mentalmente de que no se dejaba nada atrás, aceleró y salió del breve sendero embarrado. Pronto arrugó el ceño cuando el barro comenzó a salpicar su vaquero viejo, pero sin llegar a su cara, ya se aseguró de que no ocurriera metiéndose por un charco para limpiar las ruedas antes de incorporarse a la carretera secundaria.

Circulaba con calma, no tenía prisa por llegar a su destino. Siempre salía con tiempo suficiente para llegar antes de que la hora de visitas comenzara, aunque su hermano le dijera que no tenía por qué ir todas las semanas; aunque antes de que se marchara le preguntara si iba a volver la semana siguiente porque, ¿qué tenía él que hacer si no era visitar a su viejo hermano Merle? Siempre iba. Nunca había fallado. Ni aun cuando creyó que iba a perder un pulmón con aquella gripe en mitad de noviembre.

Se sabía el camino de memoria. Llevaba ya varios meses recorriendo las mismas carreteras, conociendo las peores curvas, los socavones en el asfalto, los puntos donde podía adelantar sin problema, aquellos bares de carretera donde detenerse tras la visita y tomarse un par de cervezas o whiskys antes de regresar a casa.

Se conocía aquellas carreteras como la palma de su mano. Había días en los que se montaba en la moto y de repente aparecía en el parking adyacente a la prisión sin saber muy bien cómo había llegado allí, sobre todo sin estamparse con la moto. Odiaba esos días.

Pero conocer el camino, mantener los ojos en la carretera, llevar un casco no le garantizaba viajar sin problemas. No todo dependía de él cuando viajaba.

Como ese día.

A penas notó una leve vibración cuando la cruzó con su rueda delantera, pero la trasera… La rueda trasera no tuvo tanta suerte, perdió tracción y en cuestión de segundos sin darle pie a intentar detener la caída, Daryl cayó sobre el asfalto. Su cuerpo se deslizó varios metros, el agua acumulada en la carretera la lluvia que había comenzado a precipitarse (esa que no había previsto al salir) ayudándole a recorrer metros y más metros de negro asfalto mordiéndole el vaquero, atravesándolo, clavándose en su muslo, espalda…

La mancha de aceite le había lanzado al suelo y el agua le llevó directo contra aquel coche que se acercaba por el carril contrario y que no le veía rascar el asfalto, no hasta que clavó el freno pero no a tiempo de que él terminara debajo.

Daryl jamás se lo confesaría, ni si quiera a aquel cura que le ponía los pelos de punta con sus falsas sonrisas, pero su rostro no estaba húmedo únicamente de la lluvia que caía con más fuerza si cabía. Ni tampoco le diría que los gritos de dolor que se escuchaban eran suyos luchando por salir de la prisión en la que la adorada moto de su hermano y aquel coche le habían metido. Jamás le diría que se mordía el labio con tanto fuerza mientras su cuerpo temblaba preso del dolor, el frío, el shock del golpe y de las heridas por las que su sangre se escurría diluyéndose en el asfalto.

— ¡Dios! ¡Lo siento! ¿Estás bien?

Daryl cerró los ojos con los labios prietos, respirando de forma forzada. No quería hablar, aunque quisiera llamarle capullo, aunque quisiera arrancarle la cabeza en ese preciso instante si eso significaba mitigar algo el dolor lacerante que atravesaba su cuerpo de norte a sur, pero no podía. Era incapaz.

Ahogó un gemido y logró entreabrir sus ojos parpadeando para evitar que la lluvia se colara en ellos.

— Voy a llamar a una ambulancia.

Daryl apuñó los dedos de la mano que lograba mover sin problema, la otra a penas la sentía. Podía escuchar su voz explicando la situación, diciendo dónde se encontraban, asegurando que no se iba a mover de allí (más le valía al muy capullo…).

— Están ya de camino. Dicen que no tardarán demasiado.

La lluvia ya no caía sobre él, un paraguas negro lo evitaba.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

Un gemido de dolor salió de su garganta provocando que su interlocutor se colocara de cuclillas junto a él y echara un vistazo.

— No te vi, no…

A juzgar por su expresión Daryl confirmó lo que ya sabía. Estaba jodido de cojones.

— Soy Paul, aunque todos mis amigos me llaman Jesús, viajaba hacia… Bueno, eso da igual.— Daryl clavó sus ojos en los claros de él, viéndole guardar silencio antes de mirar hacia la carretera.— Les dije que vinieran también los bomberos.— Al menos parecía un tipo inteligente.

Daryl intentó mover su pierna derecha, esa que estaba atrapada de forma irremediable bajo la moto rompiendo de nuevo el silencio con un grito que habría espantado a un oso de encontrarse en las inmediaciones.

— Jo… der…— Dijo de forma entrecortada, las lágrimas ahogándole la voz.

— No, no te muevas, será peor.

— Cierra… la… puta boca…— Siseó entre dientes lanzándole su mirada de odio más profunda aunque sus labios temblaran de forma incontrolada.

Paúl, Jesús o como diablos se llamara, apoyó el paraguas en asfalto asegurándose de no descubrirle y se quitó su abrigo maniobrándolo entre su cuerpo y el bajo de su coche, tapándole con cuidado con él.

— Estás sobre el asfalto mojado pero… Quizá haga algo.

Daryl cerró los ojos ahogando los temblores involuntarios de su cuerpo de la mejor manera posible, el más mínimo movimiento parecía clavar mil agujas en cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas.

— Seguro que no tardan ya, amigo.

— Daryl…— Murmuró con los ojos entrecerrados fijos en él.

Jesús asintió y volvió a mirar hacia la carretera.

* * *

Primero escuchó la sirena de la ambulancia. Poco después fue la sirena de los bomberos. Finalmente el inconfundible sonido de las ruedas sobre el asfalto mojado acercándose, frenando en seco a su lado.

Puertas abriéndose. Voces corriendo hacia ellos dos.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

— ¿Cómo se encuentra?

— ¿Está consciente? ¿Hey? ¿Puedes abrir los ojos?

Una luz sobre sus pupilas, dos dedos contra su cuello.

— Hay que mirar cómo está esa pierna. Quizá esté taponando una herida. Podría desangrarse.

— ¿Señor? Vamos a sacarle de aquí y llevarle al hospital de acuerdo.

Cabello oscuro. Ojos oscuros.

— Soy Sasha, ¿cómo te llamas?

— Se llama Daryl.

— De acuerdo, Daryl. Intenta mantenerte despierto, ¿Vale? Pronto estarás en la ambulancia.

— Frío…— Tartamudeó, su mandíbula moviéndose como nunca en su vida.

— Lo sé. Lo sé. ¡Hay que darse prisa!

Daryl cerró los ojos escuchándoles moverse, escuchando los tacos de madera siendo colocados sobre los gatos que iban a levantar el coche. Su garganta ronca gritando con los labios prietos que pararan antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

Pi. Pi. Pi.

Antiséptico. Artificial. Hormigueo sordo en sus antebrazos, su pierna derecha. Su pulso palpitando en su cabeza, en su pecho. Normal.

Parpadeó, su lengua reseca intentando humedecer sus labios parcialmente agrietados.

— Hey…— Daryl ladeó la cabeza aguantando un gruñido ante el dolor que parecía adormecido pero que le recordó que aún seguía entre los vivos.

Le miró con fijeza, su ceño frunciéndose por momentos intentando recordar.

— Tuviste un accidente de moto hace varias horas.— Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que la completa oscuridad al otro lado de la ventana.— Acabaste debajo de mi coche.— Culpabilidad, remordimientos.— Los bomberos te sacaron y te trajeron en la ambulancia. — Mano mesándose la barba, ojos huidizos por breves instantes.— Tuvieron que operarte… Siento…— Suspiro honesto.— Siento todo esto.

Daryl cerró los ojos y volvió su rostro hacia el lado contrario de la habitación.

— Dijeron que la moto estaba en el depósito, ha sufrido bastantes daños…

Recordaba el golpe, la maldita mancha de aceite que no había visto a tiempo. Sentía su pierna inmovilizada las vendas en su antebrazo, la tirantez de varios puntos en su costado.

Merle le iba a matar si no lograba arreglar su preciada moto.

— Sólo quería asegurarme de que, estuvieras… De que despertaras.— Daryl tragó grueso escuchándole levantarse de la silla que había estado ocupando.— Avisaré a la enfermera de que estás ya consciente y, ya te dejo tranquilo.— Carraspeo incapaz de ocultar el cansancio en su voz.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos vio su coronilla desaparecer por la puerta.

Ahogó un suspiro contra la almohada viendo la hora en el reloj de la pared junto a la cama. Las 4 y media de la madrugada.

Por primera vez había faltado a su cita semanal con Merle.

Maldita moto. Maldita lluvia. Maldito Jesús.

* * *

 _Supongo que al margen de "la primera vez que Daryl falta a su cita con Merle estando éste en la cárcel", también podría tomarse como la primera vez que Daryl se cruza con Jesús y Sasha (?) Un 3x1 (?) un tanto barato y chungo, lo siento._

 _Sé que no es algo mega emocionante, intentaré que lo sea más para la próxima ocasión._

 _Gracias por leer y comentar si lo hacéis._

 _Nos leemos,_

 _¡Va por ti, DiCaprio!_


End file.
